


Onceuponaland Ship Madness

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round Long Challenge for Round 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Challenge 1: Friends vs Enemies**  

-Friends Snow and Red - 3 sigtags,  10 icons, 1 header, 1 picspam, 1 wallpaper

-Enemies Snow and Regina - 1 sigtag

 

**Challenge 2 Mother/Child vs Father Child**

-Mother/Child Snow and Emma - 8 sigtags

-Father/Child Charming and Emma - 8 sigtags

 

 **Challenge 3 Groups vs Animals/Pets**  

-Groups Dwarves - 1 sigtag, i header 

*Fic: Make Friends Not Enemies

-Pets Pongo

*Fic: Pongo and Friends with cover art

 

 **Challenge 4 Canon vs Fanon**  

-Canon

*Fic: The Price of True Love (Rumbelle)

*Fic: Ride Like A Bandit (Snowing)

-Fanon

*Fic: Cupid (Wooden Swan)

 

 **Challenge Winner (4) Wining Ship - Canon**  

Rumbelle - 1 header, 1 graphic 

*Fic: Mr. and Mrs. Gold 

Snowing - 1 header, 1 graphic

*Fic: We fight together 

 

 _ ***Fan fiction is posted separately.**_  


	2. Challenge 1: Friends vs Enemies

-Friends Snow and Red - 3 sigtags,  10 icons, 1 header, 1 picspam, 1 wallpaper

  

 

            

 

            

 

 

 

 

-Enemies Snow and Regina - 1 sigtag


	3. Challenge 2 Mother/Child vs Father Child

-Mother/Child Snow and Emma - 8 sigtags

    

 

    

 

    

 

    

 

-Father/Child Charming and Emma - 8 sigtags

    

 

    

 

    

 

    


	4. Challenge 3 Groups vs Animals/Pets

-Groups Dwarves - 1 sigtag, i header 

 

 

*Fic: Make Friends Not Enemies

 

-Pets Pongo

*Fic: Pongo and Friends with cover art

 

 ** _*Fan fiction is posted separately._**  


	5. Challenge 4  Canon vs Fanon

**Challenge 4  Canon vs Fanon**  

-Canon

*Fic: The Price of True Love (Rumbelle)

*Fic: Ride Like A Bandit (Snowing)

-Fanon

*Fic: Cupid (Wooden Swan)

 

 ** _*Fan fiction is posted separately._**  


	6. Challenge Winner Wining Ship - Canon

Rumbelle - 1 header, 1 graphic 

 

 

*Fic: Mr. and Mrs. Gold 

 

Snowing - 1 header, 1 graphic

 

 

*Fic: We fight together 

 

 ** _*Fan fiction is posted separately._**  

 


End file.
